Una semana en el paraíso
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Por que está en su derecho de disfrutar de un poco de paz, así deba dejar a los demás países tocando las paredes internas de las cavernas de la locura. La pregunta es, ¿las naciones están listas para una decisión tan impactante? ¡Capítulo dos!
1. Chapter 1

**Una semana en el paraíso.**

**Sumario**: _Por que está en su derecho de disfrutar de un poco de paz, así deba dejar a los demás países tocando las paredes internas de las cavernas de la locura._

_Hetalia, marcas, sucesos mencionados, etc., NO me pertenecen, se hace con el fin de entretenimiento y sin recibir recompensa monetaria o a favor del grupo conformado por dos alegres personas que quieren conquistar al mundo. Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas con el contenido aqui expuesto._

**Una semana en el paraíso.**

Para Austria, instalado en la casa de Alemania por conveniencia, la rutina diaria era un suceso agradable cuando todas sus necesidades se veían cubiertas. Incurría en alegatos y trivialidades con Alemania, Suiza y Prusia con más frecuencia de la que debía ser, más las atenciones que le brindaban las visitas de Italia Veneciano y Hungría bien valían la pena para soportar unos insignificantes momentos de descortesía de los demás.

A su pesar, la nación anfitriona estaba lista para romper esa cómoda rutina, dejando muy en claro las condiciones al limitado grupo de personas y naciones que lo apoyaban en su decisión, y tomando una maleta, empezó a organizar un conjunto de mudas de ropa.

-Será un desastre... -Se dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba el veliz.- Pero no daré marcha atrás.

**Día uno.**

El austriaco se despertó debido al silencio. Demasiado silencio considerando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Tomando el tiempo que consideraba necesario para su arreglo personal, Roderich se alistó para tomar los sagrados alimentos y dedicar el resto del día a trabajar. Las grandes obras musicales no se escriben solas.

Con paso lento y elegante, se dirigió al pequeño comedor, más no tomó asiento al ver que el mantel que solía estar sobre la mesa no era el mismo que el país de habla germana rescatara de la basura al considerar un despilfarro deshacerse de una prenda que solo requería un leve remiendo para volver a estar presentable, aunque con tantos leves remiendos, el pobre mantel haya quedado reducido a la mitad.

-Si Ludwig se deshizo de ese mantel, haré que descuente cada céntimo gastado en él.

Pese a necesitar con urgencia una excelente explicación, Austria tomó asiento y esperó por el desayuno, y habiendo pasado 5 minutos, dedujo que algo estaba mal.

Dentro de su mente, empezó a enlistar aquellos detalles que no encajaban con lo que estaba sucediendo: Mucho silencio, mantel nuevo en la mesa, no desayuno, no Alemania o Italia a la vista.

-Estoy esperando el desayuno. –Dijo en voz alta con tono demandante, pero no había un alma que pudiera responderle.- ¿Me escuchaste, Alemania?

El sonido de pasos brindó un poco de tranquilidad al austriaco, más ésta no duró al percatarse de que los pasos, y el responsable de éstos, distaban mucho de ser del país evocado.

-Buenos días, Austria. ¿Dormiste bien, da?

-Rusia. –Austria se puso de pie en el acto, sin poder creer que el ruso tuviera la descortesía de introducirse a una casa ajena sin haberse anunciado antes.- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

El de ojos violetas no le respondió. Sacó de entre sus ropas un sobre que tenía en la parte frontal el nombre del país germano presente y se lo dejó al alcance, sobre la mesa. Indeciso acerca de cómo proceder, Roderich tomó el sobre y extrajo una hoja de papel en la que estaba escrito, con letra del alemán, la explicación que estaba esperando.

_**"Austria:**_

_**Sé que estás confundido con esta situación, así que seré breve. Se le ha dado un poder a Rusia –Iván Braginsky- para cuidar de la casa de Alemania en un tiempo determinado de 168 horas -7 días-.**_

_**Los motivos que consolidaron esta decisión serán explicados a ti y al resto de las naciones que dependen de mi economía al término de ese plazo. Entretanto, procuren ser corteses con él y atenderlo cómo se debe.**_

_**Firma: Alemania."**_

El austriaco bufó por lo bajo. Ocurre un suceso de impacto colosal y el alemán solo acierta a garabatear una carta informal que no resuelve nada. Se volvió hacia el ruso, quien extendió una mano para saludarlo.

-Por estos siete días, estoy a cargo de los asuntos de Alemania. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que al término de ese tiempo decidas ser uno con Rusia. ¿Da?

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones. –Roderich guardó la carta y tomó asiento de nueva cuenta.- ¿Y el desayuno?

-Tendrás que hacerlo tu mismo, da. –Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.- Y cuando termines de desayunar, lavarás lo que usaste e irás al despacho para realizar tu parte del trabajo.

Los ojos del austriaco expresaron la sorpresa que lo dicho por Rusia despertó en él. **NADIE**, ni siquiera el jefe _que padecía de sus facultades mentales_ de Alemania, se había atrevido a exigir semejante esfuerzo del austriaco… Quizá María Theresa, pero el consejo tuvo la última palabra.

-¿Me lo estás ordenando?

-Da, a menos que prefieras vivir de la **lástima** que te tendrán tus conocidos cuando caigas en una crisis que te obligue a dar privilegios extraordinarios a todo aquel que evite el hundimiento de tu economía.

_¿Sobrevivirá Austria al régimen de Rusia? **Conti**-…_

-Un momento. Esto no se puede quedar así. –Armándose de valor, Roderich señaló el mantel.- ¿Qué le hiciste al mantel que estaba aquí?

-Lo tiré. –Rusia sonrió al ver la expresión descompuesta del austriaco.- Al verlo me recordaba viejas memorias, así que me deshice de él y compré uno nuevo, da.

El europeo se llevó una mano a la boca, como si de repente sintiera náuseas. No llevaba ni una hora bajo la "protección" de Rusia y ya se había cometido un _crimen_ en contra de la austeridad. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Regalar el mobiliario y sentarse sobre frazadas en el suelo?

_¿Sobrevivirá Austria al régimen de Rusia? **Continua**-…_

-Dime en donde está Alemania. –Volvió a interrumpir Roderich.- Y no lo estoy preguntando, exijo saberlo.

Ante el tono demandante del austriaco, Iván volvió a sonreír divertido.

-Alemania está donde debe estar. –Y dando la vuelta sobre sus talones, el ruso se dirigió a despacho de Ludwig.- Por cierto, da, tengo que pedirte que prepares una cena especial. Esta noche tendremos visitas y quiero que estén felices cuando nos hallemos reunidos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de Austria, Iván se encerró en el despacho. Roderich, en cambio, no se movió de su lugar. Sudaba frío mientras pensaba que 7 días era mucho tiempo.

_¿Sobrevivirá Austria al régimen de Rusia? **Continuará en…**_

-¿Significa que tengo que cocinar TODOS los días?

_Austria, por favor, déjame terminar el capítulo. Mañana haces _**todas**_ las preguntas que tengas en mente. Por lo que más quieras, cállate._ _¿Sobrevivirá Austria al régimen de Rusia? **Continuará en el próximo capítulo**._

Mientras, en Las Islas Cocos, un alemán se relajaba en la cálida arena, disfrutando del mar y de las atenciones que las personas de ese lugar podían ofrecerle.

-Se que fue muy claro. –Decía la personificación de Las Islas Cocos, un joven moreno a quien llamaremos Tam.- Pero, ¿y si alguien llegara a preguntar por usted, señor Alemania?

-Diles que nunca en tu vida me has visto y cuelgas. Sea quien sea. –Respondió el rubio dándose vuelta para broncear su espalda.- En realidad necesitaba vacaciones.

_Ahora sí,_ **continuará**. _Tam le regalará cocos a quien deje un_ **review** _y les dará un paseo por la playa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Una semana en el paraíso.**

**Sumario**: _Por que está en su derecho de disfrutar de un poco de paz, así deba dejar a los demás países tocando las paredes internas de las cavernas de la locura._

_Hetalia, marcas, sucesos mencionados, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, se hace con el fin de entretenimiento y sin recibir recompensa monetaria o a favor del grupo conformado por dos alegres personas que quieren conquistar al mundo. Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas con el contenido aquí expuesto._

**Tam**: _¡Hola a todos! Les agradezco que se estén dando sus vueltas por aquí, ya no me siento tan solito. Y gracias en especial a:_

**Ly chan**: _Gracias por pensar en mi en tu review, a mucha gente le gusta visitar mis playas, pero a nadie le gusta pasear conmigo. Y la cara de Austria no tuvo precio, lo sabemos por que el señor Rusia sonrió… Aunque creo que él lo hace todo el tiempo._

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**:_ Lo siento, pero el señor Alemania quiere pasar sus vacaciones solito, no es personal, sino por el estrés. Además, Austria no va a estar tan solito… Creo. Gracias por tu review._

**Danni**: _Si, el título hace alusión al señor Alemania, pero no creo que sea para tanto. ¡No te preocupes por los cocos, más para mí! Y sobre Islas Cocos, están por ahí, donde deben estar. Espero haberte ayudado con tu duda._

* * *

**_Una semana en el paraíso._**

En las primeras horas de la madrugada, una nación se removía en su cama a causa de la desesperación y el dolor producidos por el ajetreo del día anterior...

***.***_El día anterior, en sueños..._***.***

_-Solo ensuciaste dos platos y una taza, termina ya para que trabajes, ¿da?_

_-Nunca nadie murió por barrer un piso, adelante, da._

_-Aún tienes trabajo que hacer, da._

_-Te toca hacer la comida, da._

_-Da, VAS ha hacer la comida._

_-También debes lavar los platos, da._

_-¿Lavaste los platos, da?_

_-Aún no has lavado los platos, da._

_-Este es trabajo tuyo, termínalo rápido para que hagas la cena, da._

_-Niet, no voy a hacer la cena por ti, es tu trabajo._

_-Italia y Hungría son invitados, sírveles una taza de té y un aperitivo, ¿da?_

_-Hungría, Alemania me dijo que Austria era capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta. Vamos a confiar en su palabra, ¿da?_

_-Niet. Alemania está donde debe estar._

_-Es agradable que todos estemos reunidos, da._

_-¡Vete, no voy a casarme contigo!_

_-Esto lo diré una sola vez, Austria: Vuelves a chantajear a mi hermana Bielorrusia con arreglar mi matrimonio con ella y te volverás uno con Rusia, kolkolkolkolkol..._

_***.***Fin del estadio de sueño***.***_

Se despertó bañado en sudor, los labios trémulos y un frío que le calaba en el alma. ¿Fue todo eso una amarga pesadilla, acaso, protagonizada por el ex-soviético y sus inclementes exigencias? No podía arriesgarse a que fuera una realidad.

**DÍA DOS.**

Aún sin vestir de la forma correcta, se aventuró a indagar en el cuarto del alemán, más se vio forzado a dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, ya que unos golpes y unas risas demandaban por atención.

-_**It's the Hero! Open the door!**_

-¿Podrías bajar el volumen de tu molesta voz? Es muy temprano para hacer tanto escándalo. -Le dijo Austria apenas abrió la puerta.

-Early? ¡Son las 8 de la mañana! -Empezó a reír a carcajada abierta el americano cuando de repente su gesto se ensombreció y miró fijamente a Austria mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. -¿Tuvieron una pijamada y no invitaron al Hero? That's unfair!

-¿Quién te dijo semejante tontería?

-Who else? England. -Respondió mientras buscaba indicios de fiesta con la mirada.

-¿Estás aquí, Austria? -Se escuchó una voz al fondo, y del estudio de Alemania salió Rusia sosteniendo el periódico.- ¡Oh, buenos días, capitalista!

El austriaco palideció. El país germánico SÍ se había ido, dejándolo a la merced del ruso, y si eso no bastaba, el americano también estaba metiendo las narices.

-¿Qué hace el comunista aquí? -Preguntó con demanda el estadounidense al austriaco, pero no esperó respuesta, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al ruso.- ¿Acaso es un plan tuyo el quedarte en las pijamadas de los demás para ir conquistando el mundo de a poco? Answer me!

-Da. -Dijo Iván sonriendo con tranquilidad, y el rubio ojiazul dio un paso atrás.

-I knew it! ¡Sabía que existía un motivo oculto para hacer de súbito una pijamada! -Alfred frunció y señaló amenazante al ruso.- ¡Pero no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya! Frustraré tu plan maligno y los rescataré a todos, ¡por que soy EL HÉROE! ¡AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Y Estados Unidos se fue corriendo.

-Disfrutas mucho al jugar con las débiles mentes de los demás, ¿no es así? -Preguntó Roderich acomodándose los lentes mientras veía desaparecer por el horizonte a la ex-colonia del británico.

-Da. Es parte de los pequeños placeres de la vida, deberías hacerlo también. -Dicho esto, regresó al estudio del alemán.- Termina de desayunar pronto para que te vistas y empieces a trabajar.

Austria iba a cerrar la puerta, pero alguien se lo impidió.

-¡A un lado, señorito, que el piso se mueve bajo el Asombroso Yo!

Lo que le faltaba. El albino entró de súbito entre traspiés y pequeños saltos hacia el interior de la casa, acompañado del hedor que se produce tras beber por varios días consecutivos, e incluso tenía puesto un sombrero que solo Dios sabe de dónde lo sacó.

-¿Ahora que sucede contigo? -Roderich tomó un pañuelo para cubrir su delicada nariz, en tanto el peliblanco se volteaba hacia él.- ¿De dónde sacaste ese sombrero?

-Señorito... -Las palabras dichas por el de ojos rojos denotaban lo ahogado que estaba en alcohol.- No te creas el importante por que aún eres un país... Yo sigo siendo más asombroso que tú, Europa y Asia juntos, menos West, mi hermanito es el único que puede ser más genial que el increíble reino de Prusia, que soy yo por si no te acuerdas. Pero te perdono por que me das mucha risa, vistiéndote de rico y comiendo como pobre, de arrimado, kesesese.

La intoxicada personificación le puso un par de billetes al austriaco y se dirigió con paso torpe al sofá, dejándose caer sobre éste.

-Y ya que estás tan acomedido que hasta tenías abiertos los brazos para recibir al Asombroso Yo, prepara algo de comer, y no olvides la cerveza... kesesese.

Austria se le quedó viendo al dinero, mismo que guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa, y cerró la puerta, tras la cual se escuchó un golpe y un quejido.

-¡Auch! -El austriaco pasó su mano con rapidez sobre su rostro antes de volver a abrir la puerta y confirmar sus sospechas.- ¡No me quiera tanto, Don Rigo!

-México... ¿Qué haces aquí? -En ese momento, el amante de la música notó que el mexicano tenía cargando varias bolsas, más de una tienda de campaña enrollada, leña... Como si se preparada para una excursión.

-El Tejón amarillo le dijo al Gringo loco que Güicho y Gil habían hecho una pijamada con Juanito, y Alfred me sacó de mi casa para que los acompañara, o sea, tenerme de mula de carga después de hacer un berrinche enfrente de mi jefe para que fuera con él.

Después de procesar lo dicho por el moreno, una fuerte jaqueca tuvo lugar en la cabeza del austriaco. Si Rusia se daba cuenta...

-¿México? -Iván salió del despacho, y su gesto de sorpresa fue reemplazado de inmediato por una gran sonrisa.- ¡Qué gusto tenerte aquí, da! ¿Vienes de visita?

-Más bien el gringo me trajo a rastras, pero me abandonó en el aeropuerto, donde me hicieron muchas preguntas por el equipaje. -José María sonrió también, y el ruso le dio un fuerte abrazo, al tiempo que frotaba su mejilla con la del moreno.- ¿Cómo has estado, Juanito?

Roderich tembló de frustración ante el inicio de una serie de sonrisas y saludos sin sentido entre el ruso y el mexicano, quienes perdían toda noción del tiempo, si no los interrumpía, estarían así todo el día, y era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

-Lamento decirte, México, que Estados Unidos se marchó hace unos momentos.

Rusia y Chema se le quedaron viendo al Edelstein; el primero, a punto de repetir su conocido gruñido de amenaza, y el otro más bien aliviado, como si le acabaran de quitar un peso de encima.

-¡Menos mal! -Exclamó muy contento el ex-protegido de España.- Siempre hace tonterías cuando hace pijamadas... -El gesto del moreno se oscureció un tanto.- Bastantes tonterías...

-Da, no lo dudo. -El ruso le dio una palmada en la espalda a Roderich, provocando que diera un par de saltos improvisados hacia el mexicano.- ¿Por qué no te quedas el día de hoy?

-No quiero abusar, Juanito. Don Rigo ha de tener mucho trabajo como para molestarlo.

-No tienes...

-**Niet**, es un placer tener a José María aquí. -El de ojos violetas le sonrió al austriaco.- Ayuda a José María con su equipaje. Yo le mostraré en dónde puede dormir.

Analizando con rapidez las bolsas y fardos que el mexicano cargaba consigo, eligió tomar la bolsa más pequeña para evitarse un gran esfuerzo, llevándose en cambio una gran decepción.

-¿Por qué está tan pesada esta bolsa? -Le preguntó al país azteca, dejando caer la bolsa al suelo.- ¿Acaso llevas piedras ahí?

-Pues si, Don Rigo. El Gringo loco cree que las piedras de la casa de Alemania fueron modificadas genéticamente para explotar al primer contacto con el fuego, y me hizo sacar piedras del río antes de venirnos para acá. ¡Ah! También llevo un sartén de acero y un molcajete, por si las moscas.

-Qué vulgar. -Masculló Austria mientras recogía la bolsa, en tanto el ruso se llevaba el mexicano hacia las habitaciones, entrando en una de ellas y cerrando la puerta.

Después de media hora, tiempo que usó para un desayuno frugal y vestirse, el Edelstein vio de nueva cuenta al más reciente invitado platicando en plena comodidad con el ruso, sentándose en la sala con algunos documentos en mano, siendo interrumpidos solo por los ronquidos del prusiano.

-Oye Gil. -Chema sacudió al albino.- Gil, vete a dormir a tu cuarto.

-¿Mmmh? -Gilbert restregó sus ojos en un intento de despertarse.- ¿México? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿En qué fecha estamos?

-Estás en Kaliningrado, y es 1947. -Le respondió Rusia sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Eso despertó y confundió por completo al hermano de Alemania, quien empezó a sudar frío y se puso de pie en un salto.- West... ¿¡En dónde está West!?

-Con los Países Aliados, están por juzgarlo por los crímenes cometidos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, da.

-¡No puede ser! -Gilbert agarró el sombrero y echó a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo.- ¡Espérame West, iré a salvarte!

-¡Juanito! -Exclamó Chema cuando logró reaccionar.- ¡Esas bromas no se hacen!

-Estás disfrutando mucho el poder que se te ha dado, ¿no es así? -Reprochó el austriaco, pero Rusia negó con la cabeza.

-Niet. Solo es una pequeña broma para despertarlo. Cuando se de cuenta se sentirá como un tonto y volverá, entonces lo pondré a trabajar también.

Un par de horas después, Austria estaba limpiando la sala, todo gracias a la alharaca que hizo el de ojos rojos cuando descubrió que le vieron la cara. El mexicano se refugió en la cocina, ofreciéndose a preparar la comida y la cena para no sentirse mal por incomodar al austriaco, y éste pensó que eso era lo mejor ya que el ruso no lo molestó al respecto al ver tan feliz a México.

-En tanto no cocine frijoles y huevos con salsa...

Se detuvo al escuchar voces conocidas, y acercándose al despacho, pudo distinguir las voces de Italia y Hungría.

-_Esto es demasiado injusto para el señor Austria_. -Escuchó a Hungría reclamándole al ruso, que solo se reía por lo bajo.- _¡Tienes que decirnos en dónde está Alemania!_

-_Niet. Les dije que Alemania está donde debe estar, y volverá en unos días._

Roderich pegó su oído en la puerta, sosteniendo la esperanza de obtener información que le sirviera para comprender el errático comportamiento del alemán.

-_Yo estoy muy preocupado por Alemania, ve._ -Italia trataba de no gemir por la tristeza, pero era evidente que no estaba precisamente feliz.- _¿Estará comiendo bien? ¿No tendrá frío o miedo? ¿Y si le pasó algo? Estoy muy preocupado, ve._

En ese momento, en Islas Cocos, Alemania sintió un escalofrío, tal y como si Italia Veneciano estuviera llorando a su lado, lo que no lo hizo sentir mejor. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba a punto de marcarle al fanático de la pasta, más se detuvo tras pensar de manera prolongada.

-¿Pasa algo malo, señor Ludwig?

-No... Nada en particular. -Respondió el rubio mientras guardaba de nuevo el celular.

-¡No se apure, señor Alemania! Le cocinaré una delicia tropical que lo llenará de fuerzas para bailar toda la noche y aventará fuera todo el pesimismo.

De vuelta en casa del supuesto desaparecido, tras una hora de reclamos, llanto, gritos y teorías que explicaban todo excepto la repentina ausencia del alemán, Rusia salió del despacho, provocando que Austria casi cayera en su regazo.

-No eres bueno como espía, ¿da?

-No sé de qué hablas. -Se excusó el Edelstein tratando de ocuparse en alguna labor ficticia.- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con Hungría e Italia?

-Nada importante. -De repente, Iván se acercó a la pared.- No me gusta esta cortina. -Acto seguido, el ruso arrancó las telas con todo y clavos, las hizo bola y las aventó directo a la chimenea encendida.- ¡Listo! Pon unas que sean alegres, ¿da?

Más Austria no le respondió. Estaba tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose como quien es apuñalado varias veces por la espalda. Dentro de su mente, estaba aterrorizado. Había escuchado de otras naciones que Rusia era un país cruel y despiadado, y no le quedó la menor duda al verlo tan dispuesto a despilfarrar de esa manera el dinero.

_Roderich sobrevivió dos días, ¿logrará mantenerse en una pieza al finalizar la semana, o lo veremos golpeando su cabeza contra las paredes de las cavernas de la locura?_

**_Continuará en el próximo capítulo._**

_Tam cocinará una delicia tropical a las personas que no se olviden de él._

-Por cierto, señor Alemania. -Preguntó Tam llevándole el platillo prometido al germano.- Si usted se lleva bien con México como para pedirle ser parte de su conspiración secreta, ¿por qué no le pidió que él se hiciera cargo de su casa?

-Por que México ya tiene bastantes problemas ayudando a su gente gracias a la torpeza de su nuevo Jefe, y sonaría a favoritismo de parte de la autora si así lo hubiera hecho. Y gracias por revelar a uno de mis cómplices.

-¿Ah? ¿Nadie lo sabía?


End file.
